


A.S.   L.?

by Galaxy_Heart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baby Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Heart/pseuds/Galaxy_Heart
Summary: So, Ace and Sabo suddenly have to take care of a baby who is supposedly their new "brother". How lovely.





	1. Introducing Monkey Jr.

Ace had never really liked kids, hell he himself was a kid and the only other person his age he actually liked was Sabo. When Gramps had made one of his sporadic visits to the island, he had expected to have to deal with another one of Gramps 'training sessions'; however, what he didn't expect was to be handed a baby… a drooling, smelly, baby. "What's this?" Ace asked as he looked up from the sleeping infant to see his stupid gramps smiling down at him with a face of pure glee.

"This is your new baby brother, I'm leaving him in your care." Ace blanched at the thought of having to take care of a baby, it was bad enough that the old geezer had recently told him of his heritage, but to expect him to take care of an infant!!! The man had to be insane. He had been all to willing to give the shithead a piece of his mind; however, before he could even open his mouth, Dadan made her appearance. 

At the words 'leaving' and 'care', Dadan stormed out of the shack she called a home screaming at the top of her lungs, "Garp there is no way I am taking care of another brat, I refuse!" No way was she taking care of another kid, Ace was bad enough with his family heritage. After Ace arrived it seemed like all of her fellow bandits had lost the will to go out and cause chaos, when Ace came they had become nothing but… she hates to admit it but… they were… they were… nanny's. A chill runs down her back as she thinks of the first time she saw one of her crew talking baby talk to the little shit. It had been horrifying.

Garp looked over at the masculine woman and burst out laughing, both Ace and Dadan looked at the man knowing that there was no way Garp was going to take no for an answer. 

"For once Dadan I'm giving you a break. I want Ace to take care of my grandson for me, it will teach him how to be a responsible marine someday." Laughing, the man didn't notice as the bandit and his grandson looked at him with horror written all over their faces as the word 'grandson' sunk in. At the sound of his grandpa's laughter, little Luffy woke to see a freckled face.

As the crazy marines words began to sink in, Dadan stuttered, "Wha.. What! Grandson, yo… you mean to tell me that that kid is 'his' son!" Dadan looked at the baby who was just starting to realize that he had become the center of attention. 

"Yep, his name is Monkey D Luffy, his father gave him to me so that I could look after him, but I think Ace would be a great caretaker." As he finished talking he bent down and made funny faces in order to get Luffy's attention. "Now you be good for your big brother okay Luffy. I want you to grow up to be just as tough as your old grandpa." With that being said, Garp stood up and left like he was not leaving his grandson in the arms of a ten year old. along with his grandson to go off and have a beer at Makino's before he left.

Standing in front of the shack the two looked down at the baby as he started to try and grab Ace's hair. Ace had never even held a baby, let alone take care of one. With his luck the child wouldn't even last a day. Maybe he could get Dadan to take care of him. Looking up to where the old hag was supposed to be was empty space, Dadan had made a beeline for the shack and locked the door so Ace could not go in.

"There is no way I am taking care of that kid, Garp left him to you, so you have to deal with him. With that being said, Ace could hear hammers nailing what he assumed to be boards onto the windows so there was no way for Ace to go into the shack. Sighing with defeat, Ace glanced down at Luffy only to find large eyes staring right back at him. Warily, he glanced back to the shack before making his way to the tree house he called home. Maybe Sabo would know how to take care of a baby, out of the two of them Sabo was obviously the more caring one.


	2. Steal Alcohol, Not a Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace stole a baby... Surprise!

"Sooo… when I told you to go steal some Saki from the old hag, I don't remember mentioning that you should steal a baby as well." Sabo had thought that he had accidentally eaten another hallucinogen mushroom when he saw Ace holding a baby. As he gazed down from inside the tree house, he thought the blue blanket was just a bag to hold the Saki in. Yet, when the blanket made a whining sound, he knew something wasn't right. It could have been an animal; however, as he jumped down to see what Ace was holding, he saw a human hand reach up and try to grab Ace's hair. Nope, it was not an animal… it was a baby.   
   
Grabbing at his hair, Sabo looked around the forest as if waiting for someone to run out and attack them. "Please tell me you didn't steal someone's kid?" The baby looked to be almost a year old with a tuft of dark hair on its head. No, Ace wouldn't steal a baby, they both liked to mess with the townspeople, yet it never went any farther than stealing money. They never actually kidnapped people. If Ace had found the baby at the bandit’s hideout, then that would mean that the baby had to have been dropped off there. By the old man. Monkey D Garp had to have dropped this baby off just as Ace had arrived at the bandit’s house. Looking down at the baby once more, Sabo couldn't help but notice a few similarities between the two. "Is he a relative of yours? I mean you do look a bit alike so…" Not two seconds later Sabo felt a sharp pain in his left cheek.

"Don't you dare." Ace had his left hand in a fist while the other was awkwardly holding the baby to his body. Luffy started to whimper as he was roughly jerked around. Ace looked down to see that the child was alright before looking back at Sabo. "You know what it would mean if we were related, I will not have another person be damned with me." The thought of having a relative was one of his worst fears.  
   
Sabo had fallen to the ground cupping his cheek. He knew that Ace's family was a touchy subject, but it couldn't have been that much of a stretch. There had to be some people out there related to the pirate king and Rouge. He looked up at his friend knowing that he had made a major mistake mentioning his family. Looking down, Sabo quietly responded "…I'm sorry, I know what would happen if anyone claimed to be related to you. If the marines found out about your history, they would surely kill anyone dear to you."   
   
There were a few moments of silence when suddenly, Luffy started to cry. It was as if he could sense the tension in the air and he didn't like his two now older brothers fighting. Both older boys momentarily forgot about their fight as they looked at the now crying infant. To their horror, they saw that Luffy had slipped from the blanket and had fallen to the ground. Sabo immediately went to comfort and look over little Luffy finding that he had scraped his feet when he hit the ground but nothing to major.  
   
Sabo continued to look over the baby making sure he didn't have any more injuries when he asked, "What's his name, we need to calm him down." He knew a little bit about how to calm a child down from when he helped his caretaker take care of the servant’s children. Children often responded better if they were being referred to by their own name. They also could tell when their parents were not happy, at least Sabo could always tell when he was younger.   
   
Ace looked on as Sabo tried to comfort the baby, not comprehending what Sabo had asked him. It took a kick to his leg for him to finally respond that the boy’s name was Luffy. After he recovered from his shock he crouched down to make sure Luffy had not been hurt too bad.

Luffy only had a few scratches, it hadn't been a long way to fall due to Ace only being three and a half foot tall. Even so, just the fact that he had dropped a baby, his new brother, made him hate himself even more so then he already had. Hell, he didn't even want the kid and now he was freaking out over a few scratches, that he had caused! A cold sweat formed on his brow.

Once the two boys made sure the baby was unharmed, they sank down and let it sink in that they were now in charge of taking care of an infant. There was no way they could send him back to the bandits; seeing as how Ace, with his photographic memory remembers quite clearly being stuck in a box before he learned how to crawl. 

Sabo looked down at the baby he now knew as Luffy and sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing up your family, I know there is no way he could be related to you." He had just been so shocked by the similarities between the two; even though Luffy was just a baby, his fascial structure was one that showed what he would look like when he grew up. He looked over at Ace who had laid down in the grass beside them, looking up at the tree house with a face of pain and sadness.

Ace looked over at Sabo who was holding Luffy to his chest, the baby had quieted down and fallen asleep a few moments ago. He knew Sabo had meant no harm, yet he couldn't bear the thought of knowing that if anyone found out about him, they might end up mistaking Luffy as his cousin or something. 

After they both calmed down a bit, they seemed to realize a major problem. Ace looked from Luffy and Sabo to the tree house that was about thirty feet off the ground. "How are we going to get him into the tree-house?" He knew that he was a good climber, yet he doubted that he could climb up there with a baby on his back. With his luck, Luffy would squirm his way out of the blanket holding him to Ace and fall to his death. 

Sabo looked up at the tree house with worry written all over his face. "Maybe we should take him to that bartender down at Windmill village. I think her name was Maka…" As soon as he got the name he knew was wrong out of his mouth he felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Her name is Makino you idiot, we go there every week." Ace yelled, realizing too late that his friend said the bartenders name wrong on purpose just to get a reaction out of him. Huffing, Ace turned away from him and responded, "We can drop him off if she isn't too busy and go find materials to make some sort of pulley system that we can use to lift him up in. No wait, we should remodel the tree house as well in order to make some sort of pin for him to move around in so that he doesn't fall out of the tree house."

"Okay, we should start making our way over there now so that we can start on the remodeling as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for more than a week and I am finally done with chapter 2. I hate tests, quizzes, homework and my life choices. I might change this end note later when I am in a better mood. Please leave comments, I like them. I also may draw a picture for the title of my next chapter.


	3. Later

Makino had been surprised when Ace and Sabo had walked in that morning. She had been sweeping up some glass from a small fight that had gone on half an hour earlier. As soon as the two numbskulls had started to fight, they started knocking over tables and pushing down other customers. Makino knew that she was not the strongest person; nor the bravest, but when someone started a fight in her bar, she was the one to end it. 

Imagine her surprise when she looked up from the glass shards to see Ace and Sabo walk through the doors. She smiled remembering their last visit when they brought her gifts for her birthday, flowers from Sabo, and a frog from Ace of course. "Hello boys, what brings you here today?" She smiled down at them, only noticing the infant Sabo held in his arms when they stopped a few feet away from her. 

Holding up the child, the mini gentleman asked, "Can you take care of him while we go out and look for supplies for our treehouse. We don't want to bring him with us in case he gets hurt." The two boys had talked about it on the way to Makino's; Ace thought it would be a good idea to just stuff the infant in a bag and go get the supplies, but Sabo had only looked at him in horror before turning away and muttering something about "child abuse".

Looking down at the infant who was currently attempting to eat his own hand, Makino questioned to herself where in the world had they found a baby while responding, "Sure, what is his name?" She knew for a fact that neither boy had any siblings or parents to speak of, could the baby have come from gray terminal perhaps. She knew of their thievery, having heard several pissed off customers wander in complaining about two kids stealing their money. 

Ace pointed over at the drooling toddler, "His name is Luffy, my gramps dropped him off and said I had to take care of him." Pouting, Ace had looked at the infant knowing just how much trouble he was going to cause, granted he was the one to drop the baby in the first place… but still. You could see the evilness in the kids drool covered face, Luffy was going to make his life a living hell, at least more so than it already is.

Ah, that makes sense. Makino had met the marine on more than one occasion when he would come in holding a bottle of beer and ask for two more to go. Garp would sometimes sit and tell of his adventures out on the sea. If the stories were true, Garp would definitely think it a good idea to leave an infant in the care of a ten year old. After all, he left Ace with bandits. 

Holding her hands out to grab the child, Makino couldn't help but notice that Luffy and Ace looked a lot alike. Aside from the lack of freckles, Luffy was like a smaller version of Ace. She had only met Ace a while back so she had no way of knowing what he looked like as a toddler, yet she was guessing that they at least had some sort of blood relation. Cousins perhaps?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so there is bound to be mistakes. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it and if you see any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> I do not own One Piece.
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
